Darth Blue (Barrissa Groundbeat)
Summary Barrissa Groundbeat (Nicknamed Barr) was a force-sensitive orange coloured Twi'lek that that was born in 41BBY. When she was Two, she was taken to Mustafar by Sith spies where she was trained as a Sith apprentice by her master Sith lord Dusle Lecar. She was strong in force push and battled with a double sided red lightsaber up until 24BBY. In 21BBY she was forced to dye herself teal because she was in danger, and needed a disguise. Biography In her early years, she lived in a spot on Ryloth called "The Sacred Square"- A small village in the mountains that was completly owned by her parents. In 39BBY, she was found by Sith spies. Barrissa's dad tried to protect her, because he wanted her to learn as a Jedi. But the spies shot him down and told Barrissa's mum that they would give her enough credits to own a planet in return to not hand Barrissa to the Jedi and to hand her to them. She agreed to the deal and they gave her a big crate of credits. Then they got onto the ship with Barrissa and took her to Mustafar where she met her new master Dusle Lecar and his former master who's name is unknown at this stage. Training Barrissa: Master, will I ever be like Ventress? Darth Lecar: Yes, my apprentice, I'm sure you could, very soon. But patience is a Jedi way, not a Sith A conversation between Barrissa and her master Barrissa's master Dusle Lecar, decided that they would start with one lightsaber and slowly move onto double sided, then two. Her first lightsaber was one of her master's trophy sabers and it was green but her master somehow re meditated on it with a red crystal. She learnt two different styles but one didn't fit her- that was Makashi. But she soon got the hang of Shii-Cho and moved onto double sided lightsaber. But this didn't feel right to Barrissa. She told her master that and her master took the saber and broke it in two. He taught her a new style, Jar-Kai and she felt that the force ran easily with her once again. The Blockade of Pantora In 21BBY Barrissa's master decided that she should go on a solo mission, just for practise and learn from the neimoidians of the trade federation who were blockading Pantora. Since she had nothing else to do, she went in her stolen jedi starfighter and flew over to the federation ship which she then aboarded. The neimoidians were busy talking to somebody so she decided to spy on them. It turned out they were speaking to the Sith lord Darth Tyranus about a powerful dark jedi girl named Dalia who had been killed, and Barrissa thought it sounded like Tyranus was blaming them for killing her and he would have liked to test her skills and see if she was made to be a Sith or not. Back to Ryloth While on a trip to visit her mother, she found out that she had a sister. Her mother told her while she was away, she had met some orphaned Twi'lek children including several force sensitive ones. She took the strongest and quickest. The boy, who's name was Twilight, was so quick, they called him "The Wolf" She had lots of fun with them, and she took Twilight with her for testing. Twilight's Testing Barrissa was eager to have Twilight training with her and waited day after day for results. Finally they came and Darth Sidious told her he would be training with another master but one in the same sith spy squad. The Clone war During the Clone war, Barrissa was assigned to Ryloth to destroy the remaining clone troopers. She wasn't satisfied about this, and tried to persuade her master to assign her to else where. But she was sent there and saw Ryloth in ruins. She ran off to her mothers house and saw that the separatists had built a base over the top of her old house. Then, just slightly hidden under the base she saw her mother's skeleton as well as the orphans skeletons. She was angry at this and started destroying everything in sight including droids and the base. Some Jedi discovered her and went to investigate but before long, they had been killed too. Now Jedi wanted her so she chose a colour to dye herself with and a new outfit. She chose teal and an old bounty hunter's outfit for a disguise as well as two stolen Jedi lightsabers from the two Jedi she had killed earlier. When she went back to Mustafar she found that her master had been lost on a mission to Teth and she now was assigned to Darth Tyranus. Because she hated Tyranus, she considered being a mercenary, or going to the Jedi for support and peace. But then she thought, that would be betraying her master and her friend, Twilight. In the meantime, she knighted herself into a Sith lady, killed her friend Twilight's master and took him for her own. Aftermath of the Clone War and death After the Galactic empire had formed, Barrissa became pregnant under the ways of the force and had a girl named Millie. One day in 16BBY, Barrissa arrived back to Mustafar for her training session, when she was greeted by Twilight. He ignited his lightsabers and said "Your time as master is over. Mine has just begun." She engaged him, and with in three short minutes, She was in pain and was too tired to keep going. But she found a piece of strength, and used it up to say her last words. "I will die as I was, those many years ago, and you, will die as a stranger, to everyone including yourself." And with a quick slash, Barrissa was gone. Personality and Traits Barrissa wanted always (as many sith do) to rule over the galaxy with her master. She was always angry at people like Jedi and King Ryloth, a Twi'lek that took over her planet without warning but friends and family were an exception. Her friends were Twilight InfraRed, Ash Lander, Coros Galaxyformer, Cristal Summer, Ahsoka LightsaberFight and more. Her sister's name was Barrisoka and was coloured green. Her daughter Scarla was half twi'lek and half human and yellow. Barrissa had a high count of 17,000 Midi-chlorians. Behind the Scenes Barrissa Groundbeat is a character on Clone Wars Adventures. The name "Barrissa Groundbeast" was created when trying to decide what goes with Barris and decided on sa. Groundbeast was just the random last name that the Clone Wars Adventures people put on the screen. Later on the girl behind the computer decided to change it to Groundbeat on thoughts that it made her character sound vicious and horrible. Barrissa was originally orange and wore Ahsoka's outfits. Clone wars Adventures Category:Twi'leks Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:The Burning Regiment Category:Member Category:General Category:Darth